Lupin
by Darkness Falling 13
Summary: Teddy is overwhelmed by a sudden need to meet his parents Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. So he travels to the forbidden forest and uncovers the lost Resurrection stone. He finally gets the chance to meet his parents, what will he do? one-shot


Teddy held the picture firmly in his hands, his parents. Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin. He had been told they were heroes, both of them, he had been told his father was a great man and his mother was an equally great woman. He had been told so many things, but what use were stories. Teddy didn't want his parents to be heroes he wanted them to be alive, he wanted Remus Lupin to have been his father and Nymphadora Tonks to have been his mother. But that was never going to happen because they were heroes, who died fighting, leaving there only son alone in the world.

Yes Teddy had his gran, yes teddy had his uncle Harry, but he never truly felt he belonged, he always felt like an outcast. He never truly belonged anywhere. He stared at the picture once more, his fathers face had been ravaged prematurely by age and scars were all over his face, but a certain youth could be seen in the eye as he held his son and wife, his mother was smiling idiotically, content and peaceful, he had been told he was a lot like his mother, clumsy, funny and care-free but nobody had ever told him he was like his father. Perhaps it was because he was so frighteningly like Tonks, or perhaps it was because he grew up with his grandmother who did not like or know Remus very well. One day Teddy went to visit the Potters he was always very welcome. It was clear young Lily had developed a little childhood crush on him, leaving Victoire angry and disgruntled at her little cousin. Victoire Teddy's fiancee was the jealous sort, so much so that she envied a ten year old girl whenever Teddy laughed or joked with her. Teddy brushed it off, easily he knew Victoire so well.

"Teddy!" The little girl grinned, Lily leapt on Teddy's shoulders,

"Hey little Lily Pad," Teddy greeted, he set her down on the ground, Harry appeared at the doorway,

"Teddy," He greeted,

"Harry," Teddy spoke back, nodding his head slightly "I was actually wondering If I could have a word alone?"

"Of course, Lily go and find Al," Harry shoved his little girl into the living area and led a shaken Teddy through to his study. Teddy had felt a sudden urge to know more about his father, he wanted to know if he was like him in any way. "what is it Teddy is something the matter?"

"Yeah, I mean the other day, Gran was telling me how much I was like my mum, and everyone seems to tell me I'm like her, I was just wondering, I mean you knew my father right?"

"Yes Teddy, your father was a constant in my life, he was smart and trustworthy two traits that you have inherited from him," Harry chuckled

"tell me more, about him, I never ever knew what he was like, I only heard from my gran and she didn't appear to be fond of him,"

"Your father was one of my father's best friends, he hated himself because of his lycanthropy but he never let it change him, never once did he ever consider living like a normal werewolf, he was one of the bravest men I ever knew, that day he came to me, and told me that your mother was pregnant he was angry at himself beyond words he was worried that he had made you an outcast, that he had inflicted his condition on an innocent child, I saw him in that moment depressed and broken, a few months later I saw him happy, and beaming, he was not depressed and broken. Lupin was the happiest I had ever seen him during the short time he knew you, he had a new lease of life. Anyway with a battle looming he was faced with dangers, dangers that he made Tonks swear she would never face with him, on the day of the battle he left, leaving Tonks with you. She of course couldn't stay away and went to join your father in battle, they both died. Anyway I had the resurrection stone and your father was amongst the four that walked me to Voldemort. He told me that he hoped you would understand the sacrifice he made for you, he was happy that he had some part to play in make this world safe for you, Teddy you are like your father in so many ways, your kindness, your compassion, your dedication, you ability to love," Harry sighed "you are your father's son in so many ways,"

"Thanks, Harry...I mean you know what it's like to never know you parents, did you ever feel angry with them?"

"No," Harry answered "but everyone deals with it differently,"

"Thanks, It's nice to know more about my dad," Teddy walked out,

Teddy had a plan, Harry had dropped the resurrection stone in the forest, Teddy would retrieve it. He apparated just outside the grounds of Hogwarts and ventured through. Harry had taken him a walk when he was younger and told him of his battle with voldemort, he knew exactly where to look. It was there he saw it, shimmering amongst millions of other stones it spoke to him, Teddy picked it up and twirled it around in his fingers, nothing appeared to be working. He turned around and was faced with the two people he had always wanted to meet. His parents. It was as though they were ghosts, but they were really there smiling down at him. Teddy looked up feeling a sudden wave of nerves. He stumbled backwards tripping over a rock falling. He saw in the corner another man, long black hair. Sirius Black. And another man too, much similar to Harry. James Potter.

"I see he inherited his mother's clumsiness," Sirius Black commented to Tonks,

"I'm sorry but I have to agree," Tonks chuckled, "you are very clumsy Teddy,"

Teddy's mouth fell wide as he stood up,

"You're, I mean, uh, I mean-" His hair flashed green,

"Oh he's nervous, don't be shy, I don't bite," Tonks laughed,

"So this thing really works then," Teddy got his confidence back and chucked the stone up in the air,

"I'd hope so otherwise your going crazy my friend," James chuckled,

"Your not, your not like me are you?" Remus spoke up,

"In what sense?" I replied

"Are you a werewolf? He asked looking pained

"No, I'm not a werewolf,"

"see now you can chill Remus," Tonks smiled, "So I bet your a hit with the ladies, got a girlfriend?"

"I'm engaged actually," I replied

"Really great who's the lucky girl?"

"Victoire, she's a right pain in the arse but she's part veela so I put up with it," I laughed,

"Victoire do I know her parents?"

"Yeah they were in the order, Fleur and Bill," I told her

"Aww, so sweet to think Molly tried to set me up with Bill," Tonks laughed,

"what do you do for a living?" Remus asked

"I'm an auror," I spoke

"Like your mother," Remus smiled,

"Was I you inspiration then?" Tonks asked

"A little I guess, Gran was always trying to mould me into your replica she pretty much forced Harry to give me a job,"

"That sounds like mum," Tonks grumbled

"I mean I really wanted to be an artist but no... that wasn't nearly a good enough job for me," Teddy laughed,

"You look like your father, even now when you've morphed all your face to be handsomer," Tonks laughed, "Go to your normal look without morphing,"

Teddy morphed back into his usual face, he could see the strong resemblance between himself and his father,

"wow, your just like Remus," Sirius chuckled "Isn't he James, I would think they were twins,"

"Although Teddy is much more nice looking," James agreed "Maybe that was the black genes coming through in him,"

"I just want to say Teddy, that I love you," Tonks turned sentimental, "I know i barely ever knew you, but I was always there watching you, so was you father, I wish I could have been your mother, I wish I could have helped you grow up, I'm sorry I died,"

"It wasn't your fault you fought in a war, you were brave and I hold nothing against you," Teddy spoke firmly to his Mother,

"I love you to Teddy, I'm so very glad my infliction was not passed onto you, I see your mother in you, from her clumsiness to her humour but I also see in you parts of myself. I hope you don't hate me and I hope you have good life I love you Teddy your my son you always will be,"

"I love you both, I know that's pretty hard to believe but I feel like I know you, I mean from the stories, people told me, I don't blame you for dying I have a good life, and it's thanks to you," Teddy felt a lump in his throat would he have to say goodbye so soon?

"We should go, you have to get on with your life teddy," Tonks told him firmly "we'll always be there,"

"Thank-you, c-c-can I come back If I really want to?"

"I dare say you could," Remus smiled "Just don't come back everyday, once every year or something,"

"I can do that,"

Teddy would know his parents, he would always have choice to come see them again. He slid the stone under a rock, pondering over when his return would be

**This is a one-shot but if enough people enjoy it I'd consider making it a two-shot possibly three-shot.**


End file.
